This is Happening
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: After almost losing Bonnie, Damon begins to rethink what his relationship with Bonnie is and if it should be redefined. Bonnie meanwhile thinks her best friend is taking too long to realize the thing that was there all along. This is just a tease. I'm literally still typing it and will probably republish what I finish in the four hours I've given myself.


This Is Happening

Damon's breath caught, an involuntarily human thing to do since he couldn't breathe, she wasn't moving. Why the fuck wasn't Bonnie moving?! Why the fuck was he still here fighting some random monster when his fucking Bonnie wasn't moving!? Damon ripped the head off of the tentacle monster that he had been grappling with and rushed over to Bonnie's still unmoving body.

"Hey Bon! What the fuck? I can't believe that you let a tentacle knock you unconscious! I'm never letting you live this one down." Damon said trying to get a rise out of her as he frantically listened for her steady heartbeat. Something he wasn't fucking hearing and he was NOT panicking. "Bon, if you don't wake the fuck up I'm going to kill everything that is moving. That includes your precious friends, I know you wouldn't want that. Please Bon." Damon didn't even feel the tears coursing down his face or try to control the pleading and fear in his voice. Then he heard it the faint thump of Bonnie's heart and he had never felt that kind of relief in both his life and undead life.

Bonnie woke up to soft silk sheets, super soft pillows, and a very angry vampire. She watched as Damon made a trail with his pacing. "How long was I out?" Bonnie asked. She ran a hand through her hair, having some trouble since it was in its natural coiled state. Bonnie warily watched her best friend stop his pacing look at her and then pace again. "Are you going to answer me Damon or do I have to figure out where my phone is and check myself?" Bonnie's voice was laced with humor she knew Damon was in his head right now going over scenarios that never happened and could not possibly happen. It was best to get him out of his thoughts with a simple question than wait for it to get worse and have him go all vampire on her.

"How long were you out?" Damon turned to her his eyes all crazy big eyebrows so high his forehead was wrinkled. He dramatically paused before answering. "Two days! You lunatic! Two days!" Damon spread his hands wide both hands holding up two fingers like he was giving her a double peace sign. "I thought you had died! Again! We talked about you risking yourself like that! I thought you were "stronger than you've ever been"?! At least that was the line that you gave us when you came back from "finding yourself"." Damon said the last thing with theatrical finger quotations.

Bonnie counted to ten took a breath then counted to ten again. She knew meeting Damon crazy for crazy would be a bad move. She needed to calm herself down cause she know he didn't just inadvertently call her weak? Cause what the fuck?! Before she could count to ten and breathe again, Bonnie was up like a flash in Damon's face her green eyes flashing "It was a powerful spell, Damon, I told you there were some risks to it! It was the only way to close the portal that was bringing those things into our plane! I wasn't dead, I was just knocked out while my heart stopped beating for a minute or two." Bonnie rationed.

Damon looked down at Bonnie, his eyes somehow getting bigger, intense blue meeting sparkling green. "Did you just say knocked out while your heart stopped beating for a minute or two? Those were the longest 75 seconds of my undead life, Bonnie." Damon touched his forehead to hers needing the contact but still too angry to pull her into a hug. "Just don't do it again, even if it's just because my life would be pretty empty without you."

"I'm sorry", Bonnie said rubbing the tip of her nose to his. "I didn't want you to worry and I knew that you would find a way to stop me if you knew what the risks would actually be. That portal needed to be closed permanently and everything else was a temporary fix at best. It was a small price to pay to keep those things where they belong." Bonnie shuddered just thinking about the damage those creatures had done. They hadn't been evil per say just being the creatures living their lives. Unfortunately, living their lives meant hunting for food and they didn't get the memo that humans were not supposed to be on that memo. At least they won't be coming back.

2 | Page


End file.
